


soft speak (with a mean streak)

by priestessarcana



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Pining, there's allusions to canon but exists kinda outside the canon storyline??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessarcana/pseuds/priestessarcana
Summary: But didn’t 2B, in her roundabout, stoic way, say sheneeded6O that one time?  And there was that time she’d went along with her folly and showed her the flowers she’d never see while positioned in the Bunker; what didthatmean?





	soft speak (with a mean streak)

It’s quiet. Almost too much so, that 6O finds it even more sterile and suffocating in the Bunker than usual. It’s quiet and lonely up there, that much is for sure, and 6O appreciates any company that isn’t from a distance, communicating orders and directives, 2B’s steady voice crackling with static.

Which is why, now that 2B, spared from field missions for whatever reason (truly, she should know why, as her Operator, but 6O can’t bring herself to care about why), was actually spending time with her, as equals, that familiar warmth from within returned tenfold, feeling as if artificial skin was ablaze. Especially when 2B shifted, daintily, gracefully, crossing one sculpted leg over the other; the shift in position brought them closer, almost touching.

The blonde didn’t dare question why 2B was even sparing the time for her. She was probably just humoring her, honestly.  
  
But didn’t 2B, in her roundabout, stoic way, say she needed 6O that one time? And there was that time she’d went along with her folly and showed her the flowers she’d never see while positioned in the Bunker; what did that mean?

“6O.” 2B’s voice broke the heavy silence which 6O hadn’t even realized, much less acknowledged.

“You’re distant,” 2B presses. “It’d be an inconvenience if you were to continue to be in this state once I’m back on the field,” she continues.

“Oh, it’s nothing!” 6O’s voice is far too cheery; fake, even. She fidgets with ther ends of her braids, falling silent again.

“I know I’m not... approachable.” 2B hesitates. “But do tell me, whatever it is. It’ll affect mission efficiency otherwise.”

The other girl’s hands move up towards her face, covering it meekly. 2B’s poorly-concealed hints at her fondness for 6O giving her courage to speak, she took a deep breath.

“Ilikeyou,” she squeaks, the words blurting out and blurring together into a hastily-spoken sentence, too late to be taken back the second she speaks.

6O’s heart drops at the silence. The blonde slowly uncovers her eyes, only to see 2B’s face (from what she could see under that visor, anyway), hadn’t changed much. Only the smallest hints of a smile upon her lips, the white fluorescent lighting making already-glossy lips shine - she’d never bothered to ask if androids even had cosmetics; 6O theorized so, at least, considering their very existence was meant to emulate those of humans.

The silence feels suffocating again, maybe even more so than before. She waits for a reprimand, anything, really, but 2B just takes off her visor.

“Wow,” 6O breathes, not even registering she’s speaking aloud.

2B’s lips quirk up into a more defined smile at that.

Before 6O knows it, 2B’s moving her veil aside, leaning in- wait, is this actually happening?

6O quiets her thoughts, just letting the silence hang between them, comfortably suspended, as their lips meet.


End file.
